Dealing With the Devil
by FlameKissed
Summary: Ok, Be gentle, this is my firsrt stroy put out in public ever, and dyslexia sucks, So...Mercy Please. What if Jon Good knew all along how to control himself, by giving up control. Obiviously M, Very strong BDSM, and possible camieos later, maybe, I own nothing but my OC...yeah, please have mercy.
1. He's Late

He took his time getting here tonight. I actually was not sure if he was going to make it.

He's been coming to me ever since that first brutal match in CZW. He met my sister in the ER, she was his nurse. He showed how much he enjoyed his match and she recommended a better way…

Siren's Den of Debauchery?

Yea, it's a clean place, very respected; maybe my sister can help you find a better way?

Hmmmm…, the rest as they say is history

Which leads us to here, after leaving for Florida, and making it big, I still get a phone call whenever he is going to be in town, and tonight he is late. Not unusual but normally I get a phone call. I am Siren, by the way, head mistress and dommie to a small and well respected house of sin as the vanilla world likes to call it. I have owned and operated my own private members only BDSM establishment just across the river from PA for 7 years now. As of right now I sit in my office awaiting on of my long standing clients and submissive. A certain man whose real world is full of controlled chaos and tries though he may to deny it, deep down loss of control is what he craves. He always fights me, He always tries to get the upper hand, and He will do anything to defy me. Being late is one way he tries, bless him, but the poor thing knows what awaits, and deep down he knows he needs it.

It's half past midnight when security finally leads him in. Depositing him on his knees, hands flex cuffed already behind his back.

"Mistress, Your 11:30 is here."

"Thank you James'

James leaves and I circle him, waiting watching, he'll open his mouth in a minute, he always does, it's just a matter of time, and he knows how patient I am.

"look," he says after a few minutes, "I meant to call but I got caught up by management, or else I would have been here on time, not like this is going to help me any, your probably pissed as hell, and I am going to have to explain so many things to makeup tomorrow for the smack down taping, but well right now the fears got me hard a as a rock in anticipation, wanna feel." He grins up at me through that mess of blond waves. Hoping that distracting me with thoughts of his delightful cock, will grant him mercy. And I have to admit it's down right adorable when he gets all sassy and every bit the brat I know he can be.

"Oh, Mister Good, when has your mentioning your hard cock to me ever gotten the desired result?" I ask circling around to his front. Looking down at him, locking our gazes together. "The last time you did that I locked you in chastity for the night and made you please me till you spilled yourself inside your own pants, locked away and unable to get a full erection. Now you know I hate repeating a good punishment but then again you didn't see that as a punishment did you?"

"Nope"

I smile at him; he is really looking for it tonight. He needs it hard, and he needs to be reminded where his true place is. I hold his defiant gaze. He begins to fidget, then, squirm, and then, he's on his feet. Inches from my face pressing himself against me, dry humping my leg, placing sweet, soft kisses to my neck, whispering in my ear all the dirty things he will do to me if I just let him out of the cuffs and play nice with him….ahhhh and there it is. The real reason why he is late, it's not Jon Good or Dean Ambrose that stands before me, it's Moxley! Little devil, thought I beat him out long ago, it seems Mox has missed me. Well let's just put that little beast back in his padded cell shall we…

" Mox, Mox, Mox, stop before you get yourself into a fit of trouble you know you can't handle."

"Like what?"

I just giggle, and then I hit the intercom on my desk. "James, Darling, I seem to need your assistance again, and bring Casper with you, it seems I have a need for the Medical center tonight." I say, watching Mox's eyes go wide, oh yes you remember don't you. I smirk at him, knowing that he thinks he knows what's coming, but he has no clue. Mox craves pain, but I am going to show him why that's not how he gets what he wants.

James and Casper enter a few minutes later caring a straight jacket. Mox doesn't even turn around. He stands his ground defiant to the last. James walks up and begins to undo the cuffs around his wrists,

"Wait James, one thing first." I plunge the needle into his neck and in a few seconds Mox is out like a light, Casper catches him as he falls, the two get Mox into the jacket just as he begins to come to. "Now boys take Mox here to the medical center and place him in solitary confinement. I will be down shortly, Oh and Boys make sure it's a bit colder than usual, don't want our patient to fall asleep while he's waiting."

"Yes Mistress" they answer dragging a half conscious Moxley between them.

Well my night just got a bit longer, but a ton more fun…


	2. The First Encounter

**Yurp, I kept going…here we go;**

After changing I calmly walked down to the Medical Room. Letting my six inch heels clack on the floor and echo down the hall. The cement floors aiding me in the sinister slow pace of clack, clack, on the way down the room. I know he hears me coming. I know what he is thinking. I know what he is hoping for, a repeat of his last trip to the medical room.

_Strapped down to a message table on his back, arms spread wide. Mouth forced open by a spider gag. Blindfolded, shivering, cock at full attention, he waits. Seeking any sound or mere mentions of my presence, but I am as quiet as a mouse. He doesn't even feel my hand as I slowly bring the pinwheel across the skin of his chest, ever so lightly. He squirms, trying so hard not to make any sound. I keep going passing the points over his chest harder and harder with every pass till the little spikes threaten to draw blood. I keep going till they do, by that time, he's moaning so loud. His cock is weeping precum, and I can see the bandana blindfold beginning to get soaked from the tears he has been trying to hold back. I take some pity on him and stop with the wheel. Removing the gag to check in with the stubborn brat on the table, _

"_Well Moxley, how's my tough guy doing, hmmmm?"_

"_J-j-just f-f-f-fine, B-b-b-bitch." he stutters out, fists tightly clenched._

"_Is that so, well then let's just see how tough you are shall we?" I move away from the table he to strapped to and go over to the supplies table, it holds the things wanted to use, but with small beads of blood on his chest and the cold not affection the raging hard on I think it is time to change directions. I grab the solid steel cock ring, it has been sitting in an ice bath since the beginning and as I secure it down onto his cock he hisses and his shivering grows. And I didn't even turn the air on. I then reach up to find my favorite smart mouth brat eliminating device. As I pull down the milking tube I make sure both his cock and the lining of the milking sleeve are thoroughly coated in lube before placing the sleeve over his cock. He groans at the feel of being incased and arches his hips up to get more of the sensation. I chuckle at his attempts. He is not going to like what's coming, because he will but it's going to take a while, and when he does, oh baby is it ever going to feel like heavenly bliss and all consuming hellfire at the same time. I start the suction and watch my favorite toy begin to work its magic and when he stills and begins to suck air into his lungs like he is drowning, I remove the blindfold and force him to look me in the eyes._

" _So here is how this is going to work tough guy, my little friend on your dick is going to suck you off nice and slow, and you will cum, but your going to do it while that cock ring tries to hold you back and my candles decorate your chest in wax. I hope this takes a while because you really need to learn how to keep Mox locked up Jon. He really gets you into some deep trouble when you let him out. Let's see if we can find when Mox gives up and Jon gets control back shall we?"_

_His eyes go wide; he is just about to answer when he roars out the first of many staved off orgasm. I smile at him as he begins to curse at me, grabbing my black candle I begin to let the melted wax drip ever so slowly down onto his chest. _

_I coated his chest in my whole black and red candles before he began begging._

"_Mistress, Please, Please, No More Please. It's Jon, its Jon, Mox is gone, Please, Mistress Please._

"_But Jon, how do I know that this is not just his way of getting that cock ring off before his punishment is over?_

"_It's not leave it just please no more wax, please"_

"_Oh Jon, that's not how this works, and you know it." I am about to offer him an alternative to his current predicament when a ragged broken scream signals his release. He all but passes out from the force of his orgasm and as he rides out the agonized bliss, I begin to peel the wax off his chest. When he finally stops shuddering I turn off the milking machine and remove it and the cock ring from his softening prick. I finish removing the wax and release him from the table; he is all but asleep when I finally lean down to talk to him._

"_Hey, tough guy, you still there?"_

"_Yes Mistress. Thank You Mistress."_

"_Your Welcome, Pup, where is Mox?"_

"_Gone, Mistress."_

"_I hope so Pup, because if he joins us again I will not put him so gently back into his cage. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_Good Pup. Now one of the boys will be down to get you shortly, get some rest and we will say our goodbyes in the morning."_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

But that was last time, this time, I will not be so nice….

**Ok, So, here we go, chapter 2, pleases review.**


	3. Waivers

As I reach the door to the medical room, James and Casper are standing on either side of a small five by seven foot cell with three glass walls and one padded back wall there is a twin mattress along the back wall, and a small toilet and sink. It is all equally visible from any angle in the room. This is my solitary confinement cell. It is very close to one you would find in a mental institution. Mox currently sits on the mattress. He looks like he is watching some part of himself pace back and forth in the front of the cell. Poor boy, Jon really got beat up and lost control. Mox hasn't been this bad since our contract agreement.

"Mistress, he's been awful quiet." Casper says

"Yes, he will, be till I start."

"Where do you want him, Mistress?" James asks

"Still thinking about that, James." I muse and the boys all wait.

I can hear Mox mumbling under his breath just faint enough to tell it is cursing, but not anything distinguishable. James and Casper watch as I bring out floggers, a vibrating egg, a few butt plugs, lube which I place into the small fridge that is by the supplies table, my cat-o-nine tails, with out the spikes, a paddle, my vampire gloves and the cock ring, which gets placed into the freezer. By the time I am done gathering supplies Casper whistles low and James is wide eyed. Mox is now at the door to the cell and has been watching, eyes darting back and forth between me, the milking device hanging above an exam table, and the table itself. I smile at Mox.

"Not tonight, tough guy. No table tonight. " I tell him, Mox growls at me. That was his hope. He came out to play because he wanted the milking device. He forgot I am not a one trick pony. Mox looks like he is about to say something when he just smirks. He thinks he has the upper hand. He thinks that he can top from the bottom tonight to get what he wants and if that doesn't work he'll call the safe word and get out. He forgot one thing. He forgot about one little line in the contract that Jon signed and had placed in because of moments just like this.

"James, dear, please go into my office and get Jon's Contract for me. Casper and I will get him into the chair." I say. James leaves to retrieve the contract and Casper opens the door. To the cell. Surprisingly Mox does not fight as Casper leads him out of the cell and over to what looks like a modified dining room chair with a high back and two extensions where his arms can be strapped out to his sides. Mox sits and puts up no fight. Shedding his shirt as he sits, his upper half is strapped in tight and I only secure his ankles at the bottom. James comes back just as we finish holding the contract.

"Thank You both, I will call you if I need anymore help or if I want him moved and he will not behave." James and Casper leave and I turn to Mox, "Well, tough guy, I have a few questions before we begin tonight, or this morning, whatever, Question one, Why are you here Mox?"

"Well I was hoping to get this really hot five foot seven, curvy as hell, amazingly hot dominatrix to bow at my feet tonight but you really didn't pick up on my subtle hinting so now it looks like your gonna do things to me I know I did not agree to." he deadpans.

I laugh and his eyes go dark. When I look at him again he tries to look every bit the defiant, cocky, sassy little shit he is. "Oh Mox, sweetie, Jon planed ahead for you, let me read a bit of your contract back to you." I shift through the papers till I find the extra addition to my usual when is too much and I can't say no, stop here clause, and clear my throat before reading the passage added by the one and only Jon Good himself.

"In the event that Mox seeks punishment, I, Jon Good, aka Jon Moxley, aka Dean Ambrose, here by waive all previous agreements as to what may and may not be done to my body and allow anything that Mistress Siren whishes to do in order to put Moxley back into his place." I finish reading and look up into Mox's eyes. His reaction is nothing short of priceless. His face still tries for deadpan, but his eyes are all fury. They have gone from a soft ice blue, to a almost sky blue. I watch them darken a shade more and wait, I know the outburst is coming, let's wait and see just how much more trouble he plans on getting himself into.

"So basically, Jon fucked us both."

"Yup."

"Well then, bitch, Do your worst.'

"Oh I plan on, Tough Guy.'


	4. Mox's Latest Stand

**Sorry it's been so long between updates, life happens; hopefully this will be worth the wait for you all.**

I head over to the supply table; he wants my worst, well he just might get it. Let's see just how bad he thinks I will be. I pick up the vampire gloves and place them gently onto my hands before I bring over the cat of nine tails and the flogger. I stalk back to Mox and he is all deadpan face with blazing eyes. I would say he looks nervous but I know it's not the case here. Mox is a pain slut, so I plan on getting him all hopped up on pain then overload with pleasure till he can't stand in. I stop on my slow stalk back to the chair and pick up a small tumbler glass that looks like a drug test collection cup, and bring it with me, waving it in his face as I get ready to begin.

"Well, tough guy, here's how I plan on working this, first I am going to paint that chest of yours in welts and red marks then I have every intention on running all these little needle points on my gloves here all over your welted chest and then we will just see how your feeling. If you end up getting half as hard as you usually do when given pain in vast quantities then you should be just about ready for the main event." I inform him with a smile

"And the Main event is…" he trails off

"Oh, well the Main event is that I am going to milk you, so your right you will get what you want," I begin watching the glee seep into his eyes at the fact that he gets what he wants, "but of course I plan on milking you by hand to start with, and if your really lucky with my strap on, Or maybe I just shove my plug in vibrating egg up against your sweet spot and make sure to plug you up tight and leave you with the collection cup at your feet to see if your aim is any good. See how much is in the cup in the morning. I mean Jon said you had the next four days off, and you were all mine for forty-eight hours. That gives me plenty of time to milk you dry, Mox." I finish watching all the color drain out of his face. He knows I am not bluffing. He knows I will leave him to suffer. Pleasure is punishment to Mox. He begins to squirm now, looking at the cup in my hand, and I can see the war going on in his eyes, but Mox won't ask for mercy, will he?

"So, I have no way of talking you into just letting me Fuck you good, and get a blow job, and maybe spank your dirty red headed ass is there?" He asks.

I think for a minute, putting down the cup and picking up the flogger, "Nope"

"Didn't think so." He sighs. And his head falls a bit. He looks up at me a few seconds later through the pieces of his hair that have fallen into his eyes. I can read the open challenge in them. Well, challenge accepted Mox, baby. Let's play. I bring down the flogger across his chest left shoulder to right hip, the on the other side before swiping it across his chest back and forth. Listening to the sound of the soft suede on flesh the thuds ringing through the room followed by his deep even breathing to keep up with the decent pace and rhythm I set up. Twenty minutes or so is all it takes to get a red hue to his chest so I change over to the cat. Switching my swings to across the chest first, then right shoulder to left hip, then to left shoulder to right hip, increasing the pressure behind the swings, the thud of the flogger replaced by the slap, slap of the thicker leather with it's small blunted metal studs at the ends changing the mood of the room. Mox is shuddering, head back, eyes closed, breathing ragged, and every so often a soft moan passes through his lips. It takes another thirty minutes for me to start noticing the welts that have formed so far and I drop the cat. I think for a moment, then walk over to the cabinet that holds the floggers and whips and retrieve the single tail whip from it, walking back over to Mox, I get his attention before I speak " Hey, tough guy, you want some more? I am kinda sick of playing with your front, I wanna see how long it takes me you get your back to match using this." I say showing him the whip. His eyes are glazed over a bit and almost glassy with bliss, but he nods. I have no trouble getting his wrists into suspension cuffs or hoisting him into a standing position. Once there I remove his pants and underwear, noticing the seven inches between his legs standing at full attention I retrieve the cockring from the freezer and place it securely at his base listening to his curses as the cold metal locks around his dick. If his glare could kill, I would be dead, but he is too spaced out to really do much about it. I walk behind him and begin to let the single tail whip slice the air back and forth so he hears what is coming before I begin to let it cover from his shoulders to the backs of his thighs. It takes another thirty minutes before his back is as welted as his front and I place the single tail down. Walking over to the suspended boy I take in Mox for just a few seconds. He is flying high on adrenalin, and he has been vocal on how much discomfort he has been in, but his cock is weeping precum and he can barely keep his feet under him. I begin to run my gloved hands all over his body. Mox hisses and twists trying to escape my hands on his body giving all the tell tale signs of how close his is to letting the pain make him orgasm and as he is just about there I stop.

"FUCK, fuck you cunt. I was so close, fuck you bitch." He growls.

I laugh, "Play times over, tough guy." I tell him, he curses me out as I walk back to the supplies table, I pick up a rather large ball gag and the egg, a medium size butt plug, the lube, a pair of latex gloves, and a small sounding rod, placing them all onto a small tray, I walk back over to Mox, and promptly gag him. He is still spitting curses at me through the gag as I remove the cock ring, put on the gloves and begin to lube the egg, and plug. I use the rest of the lube on my fingers to gently begin fingering his hole. Mox stiffens, body going taunt as a bow string as he feels my pointer finger first circle them breach his entrance. He stills growing quiet, and I look up into his eyes, horror mixed with shame clouds his eyes and as I slowly penetrate deeper with my finger his eyes slip shut and a ragged pleasure filled moan escapes the gag, and he blushes, Mox actually blushes with embarrassment at his enjoyment of being fingered. I increase the speed of my penetration and as he begins to relax and enjoy I add a second finger, curling them to try and find that small bundle of nerves that will send him into orbit, I find it seconds later and Mox takes a deep breath before a soft shout can be heard muffled by the gag. His whole body shudders and I just get my hands on the cup as he cums for the first time tonight, and it is quite a load, filling the bottom of the cup. He slumps a bit in his restraints and so I remove the gag to check on him. "Well, Mox, what do you say, got another load for me, or are you a bit spent?"

"I have one more in me Mistress, but I need a bit to recover." he states, eyes lowered to the floor. Voice hoarse, sweat slicked, and panting.

"Jon, is that you?"

"Yes Mistress. It's me."

"Look at me." I command and he obeys, Jon is back in control, Mox is back in his cage, but I can still see him dancing in Jon's eyes contented to stay were he is for now.

**Ok you know what to do now, review!**

**Do I keep going, let it end here? What do you think? Let me know.**

**Once again sorry this took so long.**


	5. Caging the Demon

**So ok, here we go, sorry this took so long.**

"Jon, pup, Mox is not gone is he?"

"No Mistress, he's still here, waiting."

"I bet, wants me to let you go so that he can get his grip back."

"Yes, Mistress."

"You know that means I have to continue, right, pup?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I nod my head and go back to the tray. Picking up the lube and the vibrating egg, I coat it thoroughly and kneel back down behind him. Jon whimpers and tries not to tremble. He knows better than to beg for mercy, he wants Mox put back in his cage, it's better for him not to be self destructive that way. I begin to insert the egg and once it's snug against his prostate, Jon releases the breath he was holding in a great gush. I go over to the tray again and pick up the smallest plug, coating it in lube I get it placed so that the egg stays where I put it and then begin to lower him back into the chair. Jon does not fight and has gone silent. His ragged breathing is the only sound in the room. The rage in his eyes is all the conformation I need that Mox is still mostly in control. As I get his chest and legs strapped back into the chair I hear his breathing begin to even out, the soft hiss of him controlling his breathing and his eyes slipping shut tell me that my time of him being a good boy is all but at its end. I get one arm bound back down and the other is still suspended above his head. Arm pulled taunt and not having the movement he thinks he has, does not stop him from trying to lash out. I let him flail about attempting to get the upper hand. Watching him get no where with getting the suspended arm free, no matter how hard he pulls, shifts, and twists, breathing going ragged again and sweat beading on his forehead with the effort. When he realizes that it is no use, he opts to glare at me. I know what comes next. That dirty mouth of his is going to get him is more trouble. I had a plan for that too, just as he gets ready to begin his tirade, I hold up the penis gag for him to see. "Choose your words carefully, Mox." is all the warning I will give him. Mox lets his eyes shift between the gag and me before he takes a deep breath and glares at me again.

"Ok, look Bitch, I know we don't see eye to eye, and I really don't like this shit lodged in my ass, so let's work out a compromise here, ok. How about you let me go, and I walk out of here with out an issue and give my word not to do anything to hurt myself?"

I smirk at him and lean down getting eye level with him, "Nope."

If looks could kill I would not only be dead I would be in hell with Mox as my torturer. You know what though I don't think Mox would be able to break me as easy as he thinks he would. Oh well. "So are you done, or do we need to add this?" I ask lifting up the gag again. Mox just growls he allows me to restrain his other arm with little fuss, and I go over to plug in the egg. As I turn it on medium power and Mox takes his first sharp intake of breath, the moan that follows on his exhale is a combination of mind numbing pleasure and a deep seeded need for complete and utter release. I watch him for a while as Mox's body trembles and shudders I pull over a chair and begin to rub my nails down his chest. Mox raises his chin in defiance. I quirk an eyebrow and turn the egg to low. His hiss and squirm tells me he did not like my decision to turn down the egg. I wait; gag still close at hand, knowing he is really doing his best to keep the gag out of his mouth. My hand travels lower to his cock which has sprung back to life and stands back at attention and begin to stroke him slowly. His hips arch up into my hand as much as the straps holding him down will allow, trying to get a bit more friction, but I maintain my pace and pressure. He moans and his eyes roll back into his head, I lean over and retrieve the collection cup again getting it placed just in time to catch the next load that pulses forth from his hard cock.

This round not as copious as the last but still he gives me quite a bit. Just as he is about to open his mouth to cures a blue streak, I turn the egg back up this time to full power. His scream is music to my ears. He roars and thrashes in the chair, trying to escape from the sensations he is receiving. Mox brings his head back down to eye level and looks me dead in the eye, "Ok, you win, turn it all off, I will go back, just end this shit before I pass out." I shake my head and lean down to begin stroking his cock again, as I do Mox throws me a huge curve ball, his voice is so low I almost miss it when Mox whispers, "Please." I lock my eyes with his and once again shake my head no. Mox's screams again as he cums on last time, the cup going to half full and with that Mox passes out.

**Yea, so there we go, you know what to do, please review.**

**By the way, let me know if you think Siren and Jon should get naked together? (Insert dirty thoughts here.) Yea that may be next. **


	6. A Bit of Vengence

**Ok, Here we go, once again sorry to make you wait, life happens, sometimes I hate being a responsible adult.**

I wake the next afternoon wrapped around Jon, poor boy. Once he passed out it took James, Casper, and I about an hour to get everything cleaned up, put away, and get an unconscious Jon Good, up to my room and in bed. I still have about a day with him before he goes back on tour, but that give him plenty of time to recover. I can't help but smile up at him as he sleeps. He admits he is a bit of an insomniac, and at times spending time with me is the only way for him to get sleep. He looks so peaceful, and I do not want him to wake any time soon, but a soft knock at my door has me untangling myself from Jon to go answer the door. I pad over slowly and open the door just a bit to look at who needed me. Casper looks dejected before he even opens his mouth "Sorry for the disturbance, Mistress, but if you want everything for the day has been moved to the pool house and brunch will be brought up before your left alone for the day." I smile and thank Casper telling him that his arrangement is perfect. Brunch is brought up a few minutes later. I thank the sub who brought it and send them off to work. Of course by the time I get back into bed Jon is a bit more awake then he was.

"Hello Mistress, good Morning." His gravely voice is sleep raspy and slurred a bit.

"Hello, Pup, it's afternoon actually. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my ass hurts, but not as bad as I feared." Jon sighs and rolls over looking towards the bathroom.

"Go ahead, Pup, no protocol today, just you and me." I inform him

"Really?" he looks a bit skeptical.

"Yes."

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, when he returns he looks over to the food, looking to me for permission, which I give with a head nod, and he dives in. After eating he comes back to the bed and snuggles against me "Thank You, Mistress. May I as you for something?"

"Of course, pup, what is it?'

"Um….." he trails off looking uncertain of himself for the first time in four years.

"Pup, just ask. I told you no protocol today. Nothing is off limits." I bring his face up and make him look at me. "Nothing is off limits. NOTHING." he bows his head, thinks for a moment then looks up at me dimples flashing and that smirk on his face and Dean Ambrose looks at me and asks "Can I fuck you, finally." he asks. Little shit, but yeah I owe him, He has a point in four years all I have let him do to my body has been eat me out a couple times, he deserves a bit of free rein.

"Yes, pup, you may, but don't forget who is really still in charge of this little fling." I tell him, His smile grows and he begins to bring himself over me. Leaning up to hover over my upper half, keeping my lower half pinned down with his hips, arms bracing me on either side, keeping me somewhat restrained, it's a bit cute.

"Yes, Mistress, Thank you." He whispers in my ear bringing his lips down over my pulse point, kissing softly, and nuzzling there before bringing his lips back to my ear, "I have wanted to do this for so long. Can I get a small bit of vengeance?" His question has my attention. What could the little brat want, what sort of vengeance does he think I will allow him to have, well only one way to find out, "And that would be?"

"I want to tie your hands to the head board." he says, ahh, so he wants me to wither for him, yes that I will allow, but no pain, no pain.

"Yes, Pup, but no pain or you are done!' He looks hurt and a bit taken back,

"I don't want to hurt you, just watch you squirm." he states looking like I kicked him, but his pout is short lived.

"So where's the rope?" he smirks, yeah, little devil. I laugh a bit and tell him to reach under the pillows, I always keep quick tie ropes for when the mood strikes, he gently binds my wrists with them and makes sure I can roll over onto my stomach without problems before getting me situated back onto my back. His smile has grown ten fold. Yeah, he is going to give me one hell of a good fuck. He begins with a sound kiss, tongue asking gently for entry before devouring my mouth when he gets it. Kissing me till I am breathless, and I can't help it I arch up into him, it has been so long since I have been on the other side of the rope in any form that is somewhat refreshing. His hands wander my body studying ever hitch of my breath to a certain part when he touches, going over my sides and legs, avoiding my breasts and pussy. Clever little thing, he wants me desperate for him; he wants me to need him. He just may get what he wants, his hands are gentle, his lips soft, his pace is slow and methodical, and he is taking his time making my skin sensitive and responsive. I whimper into his mouth and he smirks again. He is trying to keep his pace but he is getting greedy, he wants my soft cries, he wants me to beg, and he wants it now. He has waited for four years and now I am his, he can't seem decide what he wants first, my body spent from his ministrations to it, or my mind clouded over with pleasure. His lips on my ear bring me back.

"So yea, I know your inside your own head right now, and as much as I love how you think, that's not what I was hoping for, lets find a way to get your primal side out for a bit, shall we?" he smirks again and just when I think it's his fingers at my entrance he slides his dick through my slick folds and into my soaked pussy to the hilt slowly. Filling me, and stretching me. With no prep, and no penetration in four years I must feel like a vice around him, but he holds himself back. Watching my face, my body feels the shock, but my mind has gone blank, what starts off as a soft whimper turns into a load moan and my body reacts to him by bucking and twisting beneath him, looking for any escape to the intense sensations he has just unleashed with no preamble what so ever. My mind does goes a bit primal, and I look up into his smirking gaze, I am about to cures him out and end his little moment when I realize that I am not in any pain, none! When my gaze returns to his, he throws his head back laughing, slowly beginning to fuck me. His pace is torturously slow, he pulls himself almost completely out before the same slow glide has him bottoming out against my cervix again, and it feels so good.

"You Like?" he questions, clearly enjoying himself, and I can only nod in response. "When you need it harder, let me know, this feels so good Siren, have you been saving yourself for this, because I think you have. I mean I know you have not been with anyone but me in four years, but damn, not even one of your dildos? Wow. So tight, I can feel every shiver, every shudder, and every pulse. Guess it's good that you drained my balls last night or else this would have been over after just a few thrusts. God, Si, You needed this worst than I did." I can only shiver and shake, his cock so thick an full inside me making all speech disappear from my brain, I moan and arch into him, trying to use my hips to urge him into a faster pace. He only chuckles to himself and watches my face. In, he stills once he bottoms out and holds himself there, and I moan. Out, and I whimper as I loose that full feeling inside, just as all I can feel is the head of his dick still inside he stops again, and I take a deep breath. In, slow, and full, and complete. Out, soft, and simple, and empty, Breath Siren, Breath, he wants you to beg for it. Be strong.

In

Breath

Out

Breath

In

Breath

Out

Breath

In

Breath

Out!

And I cave, "Jon, Please More, harder, please." I beg.

And he complies somewhat, In, Out. Breath. In, Out, Breath. Bastard

"Jon, Please!" I all but scream, and h chuckles again.

"As you please, mistress" he says before he releases all of his power onto me. And oh god, I cum, and cum again. Screaming for him as I wither and squirm in my bonds giving my body over to the pleasure of his cock buried deep inside me. I cum again and he throbs, puling out and Cumming all over my stomach. Clever boy is all I can think for a second, as I come down from my high.

He leaves retrieving a washcloth and wiping me down before freeing my wrists from the ropes, He snuggles against me and gives me a soft kiss, "I am so getting punished for that," he states. Oh he is gonna get punished for a few things but I wonder what he thinks got him in trouble.

"And what exactly will I be punishing you for, Pup." I ask

"Well there was making you beg, and of course no condom, and well I did let Mox out for a split second, so yeah, all of it." he answers, and for once I think that his admission gives he a free pass, he was honest, and everybody gets one.

"Normally you would be right, but I think we will call this one your one and only freebie. Do not think that you will be allowed any of those privileges again." I state.

"Yes Mistress, Thank You." he says sighing in relief and snuggling closer. We both nap and enjoy a lazy day, parting ways for now, but next time will come soon enough. Mox never stays caged for long, and Jon says he has a friend who may be interested in what I have to offer. Who knows what the future holds, when I get my phone call from him in two months we shall see. Till then the little devil will just have to keep him in check.

**So Yeah, don't think I am done, but where to go from here. Who should Jon bring to the party? Review and let me know. Thanks for all the love and support.**


	7. An Not Tottaly Expected Suprize

**Ok, Here goes nothing, I kind of had a bit of a block on how to continue, but I got an idea (yeah, my mind sometimes acts like lightening, you know one big flash, then gone.). So let's see how this goes. Ok deep breath, here we go! **

I receive a phone call about two months later from Jon. Telling me he has about four friends interested in coming by to meet me. One who most definitely will be joining us on our next encounter. One who really wants to meet me, especially seeing as I am a switch sometimes. I giggle at that asking if this very interested friend is ok in watching as Jon is humiliated by a woman. He says yes, kind of part of the appeal. How do I keep the Devil himself controlled? This friend must know. I ask if I get a name of said friend, to which Jon just hands the phone over to said friend. My ears are greeted to a sweet baritone with very nice diction.

"Good Evening, You must be Siren, Jon has told me a lot about you."

"I am, and you would be?"

"My name is Roman Reigns, the pleasure is mine, How do you keep that asshole contained?"

I laugh a bit, "Yes, Mox can be a handful at times but I think he and I have a very good understanding as to who is in control of our little arrangement, and How about you, where do your tastes lie?"

He chuckles a bit himself, "Handful, I bet. Me, well I tend to dominate, But my fiancé is not into the darker aspects of my tastes, she is fine with me seeking an alternate path to their fulfillment, just hard to find a willing partner when I am on the road all the time. Do you know, Jon sleeps like a baby for about a month after visiting you?" Roman states, amusement clearly in his voice.

I smile at that, "No. I did not, good to know I help him in more ways than ending his own self destruction. So you are looking for a sub then, and I take it you are hoping that I will let you top me, while I top Jon?"

"Yes, that you do, and many of us are very thankful you do. Also that was an idea, but if you are not comfortable with that I am sure other arrangements can be made." He states, a bit of disappointment creeps into his voice when he offers the second idea. Jon has been raving about me I am sure, almost a guarantee after our last encounter.

"I would need to make sure that Jon is ok with watching me be toped by another man, I am sure he has told you that he just recently was allowed sex with me, I do not want a green eyed devil on my hands if he is not, Mox is difficult enough just it being him and I, let alone if he feels like what is his is being taken from him, no telling what it may take to bring him back under foot." I state.

"Too true, well if you would like I can place the phone on speaker and we can all talk things through." He offers, much like the gentleman he sounds. It's refreshing.

"Yes Please." I respond, and it is about two hours later that all the I's are dotted and t's crossed in preparation for Jon's next visit, and Roman will be joining us. He even agreed to be a bit submissive and see how it felt. This friend of Jon's intrigues me; we shall see how this visit goes, for now I wait. I have a week to prepare for them and my mind whirls with the possibilities.

_One Week Later: _

I sit in the Master bedroom of my mansion, it's not my bedroom, but the attic converted for fun, we just call it the Master, well, Mistress's Bedroom. It does have a bed, a California king, to be exact, as well as a few other favorites, spanking bench, St. Andrews cross, Bondage table, Cage, Suspension rig, plus all the floggers, whips, gags, rope, cuffs, and toys any dom, or dommie would need to put any sub in their place. It is around ten pm and I am not worried, Jon called a few minutes ago they should be here in about twenty minutes, which would be a first for him, being on time. Maybe this friend as much a good influence on him as I am. At exactly ten thirty there is a knock on the door and James sticks his head in when I call out an answer, "Mistress, Your eleven o clock is here."

Even James sounds a bit shocked, I tell James to let them in and I go over to greet this friend of Jon's. Let the games begin…..

**Sorry for being evil but yeah, that's all I got for now. Please don't kill me, or kidnap me and leave me on Jon Good's door step. Either way once I can decide just which way I am gonna go with Roman I will write more Bear with me, trust me, I got too many possibilities in my head right now, let me narrow the field. Till then, review please, or comment, or whatever. (Just kidding about the kidnapping thing, go ahead; just make sure my hubby knows where you're taking me.)**


	8. Unexpected Delights

**TeHe, I feel evil, oh so evil, I feel evil, and hedonistic, and sadistic….yea, Enjoy! :}**

I walk to the door and have to step back from the way Jon enters. His head is down and his smirk is every growing, he kneels at me feet, leans down, kisses my boot and when he rights himself he leaves his hands on his thighs in perfect submission. "Good Evening, Mistress."

"Good Evening, Pup. This is a nice surprise."

"I know, May I introduce, Leati "Joe" Anoa'i, aka Roman Reigns." Jon says indicating the man standing near the door behind him. I raise my eyes and am greeted to a soft smiling man who is in a word breath stealing. Wearing a pair of black dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt with black dress shoes is the most beautiful samon I have ever seen. I offer my hand to him, "Mistress Siren, it is nice to put a face to the voice." I state looking into his soft grey eyes.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mistress." He responds taking my hand and kissing it.

I smile at his gallantry. It is a nice change of pace from the wild one currently kneeling on the floor. Interesting how well behaved Jon has become in his friends presence. "Shall we then?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress" He states.

"A small bit of business that we did not discuss what would you be ok with me calling you?" I ask him. Walking over to where Jon still kneels looking down at him, Jon has not raised his head, has not said a word, he has not even gotten fidgety! I am wondering when the catch is going to come? I look up to Leati and wait for an answer. He seems lost in thought in a moment. Before he answers, "How about, Pet?" he offers.

I nod, that is fine. "Good, I must say boys, this," I say indicating Jon's good behavior, "Has me wondering just how much of a good influence you two may be on each other. How long will this good behavior last for you, Pup?" I ask tilting Jon's head up to meet my eyes, and for the first time in almost four years, I see no Mox in Jon's eyes.

"For the night, Mistress." he answers truthfully.

I can not keep the smile from my face. Well, if this is how tonight starts, Jon just may get quite the reward for all his good behavior. I look up into the grey eyes of my new pet, and drink him in for a moment, petting Jon's head as I do. He is a proud one, He will not be outright defiant, but he will hesitate, he will try to wiggle his way into a dominant position any way he can find dropping him may be a bit tricky but I have lowered prouder men to my feet. Leati will be no different. A challenge, and definitely fun, but he will bow. They all do, even the most dominant. "Alright then, Pet, you are no better than Jon here tonight, how about you join him on your knees?" I state pointing to the ground next to where my Puppy currently kneels. Leati smirks and then walks over and kneels next to his friend, not to close, but just close enough to make sure there is a bit of solidarity in numbers. The small shake of his head as he moved to the floor tells me that he thinks I am a bit big for my boots. Jon's smirk growing as he steals a glance at me tells me that Jon knows just how much trouble Leati will be getting himself into. As Leati gets himself situated into a perfect mimic of Jon's position he returns his eyes to mine. Forget rule three already. Well, well, well. Now things are getting interesting.

"Pup" I begin, watching Jon's smirk turn into a shit eating grin, he knows what I am about to ask

"Yes, Mistress." he says eyes never leaving the floor. He is being so good.

"What are my three rules?" I ask him. Watching his shoulders shake a bit as he tries not to laugh before he recites my rules.

"Rule One, No speaking till spoken to. Rule Two; Answer every question honestly, and Rule Three, No eye contact unless you are told otherwise." Jon answers voice full of mirth. Leati raises an eyebrow at Jon then looks up into my eyes, looking a bit taken off guard.

"And would you say that my rules are difficult to follow, Pup?" I question.

"No, Mistress." Jon answers, his smile growing a bit more. He is playing a game, I can see it, trying to get Leati in trouble out of the gate, but there is one catch that I do not think Jon is aware of, I can not punish someone if they did not know they broke a rule.

"Am I correct in thinking that you would be kind enough to inform your friend here, of my rules?" and Jon's face falls. Ah-ha, there is the missing piece of the small puzzle.

"No, Mistress." Jon says all merriment lost from his voice now. I nod my head and turn to Leati waiting for him to lower his eyes, which he does after a slight hesitation, throwing a small glare at Jon for trying to get him into trouble.

"Do you think you can follow my rules, Pet?" I ask Leati.

"Yes, I think so." he answers me.

"Is that an answer you would accept from a sub?" I ask him. I watching his jaw tighten as he tries hard to keep his dominant tendencies under control. I have to give him credit, for a man who is normally in charge, he is trying so very hard not to be an ass and to give his best at being submissive, but it is very hard to drop when you think you are the better dominant.

"No, Mistress, I would punish the submissive fro not showing the proper respect to me."

"I agree, a submissive should show their dominant respect, but since this is your first time being the one kneeling I am willing to let this small infraction slide. May I suggest that you treat me as you would like a sub to treat yourself, Pet.?"

"Yes, Mistress, Thank You." he responds, relaxing a bit.

I reach over and place my fingers under Leati's jaw, raising his eyes to mine, "I am a fair woman, Pet, I do not punish just for the sake of seeing my sub in pain. I will give what fits the crime, and no more, but I warn you only once, do not push me. I am stiffer than I appear, and I will not back down. I will do all that must be done to make sure you understand that I will be the one in charge tonight, not you, I do not suggest bringing about my wrath. You will not like the outcome. Do we understand each other?"

Leati's eyes search mine, and he nods before he answers, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, grounding himself and accepting a bit of his fate. Looking back into my eyes his voice does not waiver as he answers, "Yes, Mistress, we understand each other. I will do my best to obey, but I can not guarantee that I will not act on my instincts." I nod to him in agreement and let him lower his eyes back to the floor.

I walk away from both of them going over to a chest of drawers and opening the top drawer, pulling out two leather collars and two leashes. Placing both over my arm I walk over to my wall of floggers pulling down my lightweight suede flogger and walking slowly back across the room. "Now boys, lets have a bit of fun shall we? Pup; take your shirt off, please; and Pet; please, come over here and kneel next to my leather arm chair." Both men go to do as I ask, however Leati begins to rise to his feet and Jon's hand shoots out to pull him back to down, shaking his head no. I try to hide my surprise as Jon saves his friend before I can even open my mouth. Leati looks to Jon, and the look they share speaks volumes. Leati crawls over to where I asked him to go and Jon removes his shirt offering the article of clothing up to me. I walk over and take the shirt placing it on a side table. I lean down to him, and bring my lips to his ear.

"That was a very nice thing you just did for your friend, Pup. I think all your good behavior deserves a reward. I am very pleased with you."

"Thank you, Mistress." he replies. Shivering a bit and finally getting a bit restless. I stand up to do a very important ritual to our night. Showing him one of the collars, I bring it close to his lips.

"Look at me Pup," I command and he obeys instantly, it has been a long time since he has been this obedient. "Do you accept my collar, Pup?"

"Yes, Mistress, Please." He answers instantly, eyes not leaving mine, honor and desire warring in his eyes, he is showing off, doing his best to show Leati just how good he is for me. Hoping it will get him a big reward, I just hope he does not get too cocky. I watch him conveying with me eyes not to get to cocky, and not to be a brat. He gives me a shy smile, a smile I have not seen before, he almost looks sheepish, a bit like he know he should not be gloating but he can't help himself.

"Show respect to your place, Pup, kiss my collar and accept your role." I command and he obeys. I place the collar around his throat, not to tight and latch the leash to the ring in the center. I let the leash drop and Jon lowers his head placing his hands back onto his thighs as they had taken my hand into his to kiss the collar. His fingers tap on his thighs the only indication I have that he is excited by his current situation, I place my hand under his chin lifting it to place a soft kiss to his lips, and Jon sighs, leaning into my kiss and offering himself up for more. I do not give it, and he whimpers softly.

"Patients, Pup, in time. Keep being good for me, I have such a reward for you if you do. First I need to get your friend collared and leashed before we can see just how deep his dominant streak runs." I say lowering his face again and walking over to Leati.

"Pet, do you accept my collar?" I ask him, I know he was watching my interaction with Jon, I wonder what his answer will be. He looks at the collar hanging in his face and sighs. He vibrates with pent up energy, it's a big decision for him, I wonder if he thinks he can submit, if he can give up control, and to a woman. I watch the war on his face and wait. I will give him all the time he needs. This is a no turning back situation for him, and he knows it. He sits, debating with himself, jaw set tight, muscles tense, and sighs one more time before looking up at me he whispers, "Yes, Mistress."

"Then kiss my collar and accept you role, but know this even while wearing my collar, you are no less a man that you would be without it. Remember, being collared is just as much an honor as holding the leash."

He nods and lowers his head. I place the leather around his neck and attach the leash. I look down at the normally dominant man on his knees, collared for the first time in his life and watch him work to even out his breathing. I give him a few moments. Waiting till he feels a bit more in control of himself, once he seems more relaxed. I give him a fairly simple command to test the waters.

"Alright, Pet, let's get you a bit more comfortable. Stand and remove your shirt and please let your hair down, it should be as free as you are to become tonight. Then we will see just what may help you loosen up and let go of all that control you cling to so desperately." I wait, thinking he is about to hesitate but to my surprise he obeys slowly. Raising and removing his shirt, offering it to me much like Jon did. His hair tie follows, and he seems to want to ask a question, but seems unsure as to how to go about it. Jon saves him from across the room.

"Mistress" Jon calls.

"Yes, Pup?"

"Leati's hair behaves a bit better when it's wet." He states, and Leati seems to breathe a sigh of relief. I turn to him, and ask "Would you feel better if your hair was wet?"

"Yes, Mistress, I would." Leati answers. Keeping his eyes lowered. I point to a door at the left side of the room, "There is a bathroom in there, take care of what you need to and come back, not to wet on the hair please, just enough to make it wet, no drips on my carpet, yet."

"Yes, Mistress." he says and moves to crawl to the bathroom. I am impressed. I turn to Jon and he seems so pleased with himself. Ok, these two are really trying to impress me tonight. I look to Jon and snap my fingers, he looks up to me through his lashes and I crook my finger to indicate that I would like him to come closer to me. Jon smiles and crawls over to me, stopping at my feet to offer me the leash connected to his collar. I take it, wrapping it around my fist and drawing him up to stand before me. I kiss Jon, slow and soft, and this time when he offers me more of himself I take it, plundering Jon's mouth and making him whimper as I remind him just how much power I have over him. I can feel him trying to control his hands at his sides, he wants so much to wrap his arms around me, but he is trying so hard to be such a good boy. His actions will be very well rewarded. I let him go and draw him back down to his knees.

"Well, Pup, I know what I think your reward for your good behavior should be, but I am curious as to what you would like your reward to be. What would you like to be rewarded with?'

Jon smiles and looks up through his lashes again, tongue peeking out from between his teeth, his answer is nothing less than I expect, but the twist at the end has my eyes blown wide.

"I want to fuck you Mistress," he starts, "But I don't want to be the only one inside you while I do, I want to fuck your ass while the big dog has you impaled upon him."

Well Damn.

**Dun, Dun, Dun….so should she let the boys double team her? Review and let me know. Thanks for all the love everyone! Keep it up and so will I!**


	9. Leati's First Lesson

**Yes, out of my imagination and onto paper (sort of) all you dirty thoughts! Out, let's share our debauchery with the world….**

"Well, pup, that is one hell of a request. We will just have to see if you earn it, now won't we?" I state once I can get my head wrapped around what he has said.

"Yes, Mistress, Thank you." Jon's smile could not get any bigger and he looks as like he wants to add more to the conversation but we both hear the bathroom door open and soon Leati returns crawling into my field of vision. He makes such a lovely sight to behold and he seems a bit more relaxed now, hair just a bit damp and curling softly. He returns to his kneeling position by my armchair. I look over to Jon and then look around the room lost in thought as to where to store the little devil himself while I get Leati broken down. My eyes rest on the cage on the floor in the corner. I think for a moment, the go back to the chest of drawers. Taking out a chastity cage I unlock it, place the key into my bra, and head back over to the boys,

"Pup, strip, then go to the cage." His face falls a bit but he does as he is told with out a complaint, waiting by the cage for me. As I approach him, he sees the cage in my hand and sighs. Standing he offers himself to be caged, but first I got to kill the hard on he is currently sporting. "Turn around, bend over, and lean onto the cage." he obeys erection starting to deflate, as soon as my fingers make contact with his pucker Jon stiffens, and his hard on vanishes, I place the cage onto his cock and secure the ring around his balls slipping the lock on and clicking it shut. I then open the cage door and motion Jon inside. He goes in and waits. I close the door and look down at him, "Sorry Pup, you want that reward you asked for then you are going to sit in this cage , watch all the action, and save all that pretty cum for me, that is how you will earn it! Oh and I do not want to hear one peep out of you, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Good Boy, Silence now!" I leave him to go over to the kneeling Leati. He looks a bit worried, muscles tensing as I approach him. I reach down and gently stroke my fingers into his damp hair, getting a good grip and as gently as I can I tilt his head back and take his mouth in a soft but demanding kiss. His tension grows but he offers more to the kiss. I take it a bit letting him start a duel for dominance but he soon remembers he agreed to be under me so he lets his control slip just a bit and I slowly claim his mouth with mine. When he seems like he has begun to forget that he is wearing a collar I let go of him hair and reach down to gather the leather leash into my hand, pulling back from his lips I wait till he opens his eyes, grey eyes now a bit softer with growing lust. I smile gently to him and then give the leash a soft tug before I turn to walk over to the bondage table near the cage, I feel him crawl behind me, and I smile in joy. He really wants to try being the submissive, it is genuinely sweet of him to try this hard, but I am sure that in a few minutes he will not be acting so compliant. As I stop at the table which has leather straps hanging down a various intervals, I make sure that the head rest and table length with fit the slightly bigger man in its current set up. Once satisfied I turn to his awaiting form and pet his hair soothingly before giving my next command, "Pet, strip please, then get onto your stomach on the table," and I wait. Leati hesitates fighting with himself over wither or not he can obey this command. I pull the flogger from where I had draped it across my neck. Letting it drop and watch his eyes track the flogger tails as they drop and softly thud against my leg. My black yoga pants no deadening the sound any. Leati looks up at me and then stands to do as I request. He leaves his boxers on and I say nothing. Leati steals a glance at Jon whose eyes are wide with shock that I have not said anything about the underwear, and Leati gets onto the table. I get him all strapped down and sometime during the process he starts to growl at me. I ignore it. He will get his in just a few moments. Once I have him strapped down I go over to a small dresser and retrieve a pair of mitts, and a pair of EMT safety scissors. I return to the table only to see Jon and Leati having another one of their look conversations where at the end Jon just shakes his head dropping his eyes from Leati's.

"So I think we hit a bit of a snag on that last command, don't you, pet? Did not do as I asked, now do you?" I question coming close to the table.

"No, I guess I didn't, Miss." he responds tightly.

"So how do you think I am going to punish you for not obeying me, and also for just now, for not showing the proper respect?" I ask.

It takes him a few deep breaths, and with fury in his eyes Leati answers, "Well, Mistress," he practically spits out the word, "If it was my sub, I would bind them so tight it started to hurt, then spank them till they cried, then I would deny them all pleasure for the evening." It seems my new pet is a bit stricter that I like to be, but no matter I am sure he gets the same results as I do, just seems that he does not like to punish in the first place, and when he does it is not an infraction that a sub may ever commit again. No matter I have just the way to take care of this.

"Your Stricter that I am, Pet, But then again I have a feeling that you do not like to have to keep reminding your slaves of who is in charge, do you?" I ask.

"No Mistress, I do not."

"Well remember when I said I like the punishment to fit the crime? Well you are already strapped down, so now you loose the use of your hand for failure to obey taking your clothes off by yourself." I say placing first one mitt then the other on his hands.

"Now to finish the job you started." I state as I bring the scissors to his boxer briefs and cut them from his body, which makes him growl.

"And now yes I will spank you till you remember that you chose to give me control, so let's just see how long you need till you remember." an with that I bring the flogger down across his ass. It's a warm up stroke and he knows it. He jumps a bit but makes no noise. I set up a good rhythm and work him, across the ass and thighs, slowly increasing the power behind my swings. It takes ten minutes of full power before he starts to curse at me, another twenty and his ass is almost the same red as my hair and he has taken to just growling at me and spewing hatred from his eyes. After another thirty minutes I pause to check in with him.

"Pet, why are you receiving pain?" I ask him

"Because I was disrespectful to you Mistress."

"And will you continue to be disrespectful to me?"

"Most Likely, Mistress, right now all I want to do is wrap my hand around your throat and make you kneel at my feet."

"I did not say I was letting you up from that table, pet. I just wanted to know if you remembered who currently had the power here."

"You have it, because I gave it to you, I chose to submit to you and then I was disrespectful, and I am being punished for it."

"You are correct, but do you think that telling me you wish your hand around my throat and my kneeling before you has gotten you out of trouble or deeper into it?'

"Deeper into it, Mistress, If I where you I would gag me and increase the pain. Maybe even work up my back."

"And what makes you think that those things will help you be humbled?"

He has no response to this; his mouth opens and closes as his mind works to come up with an answer. After a few minutes he responds, and I think he finally gets the point, "They won't, because it will not be a punishment, Mistress." He states a bit defeated.

"So what do you think I am going to do now, Pet? How will I humble you, when what you would do to a sub, will not bring about your acceptance of your place?" I ask.

"Push the limits we discussed, Mistress." he states, eyes slipping shut in partial surrender.

"That's right, Pet. Now I push you." And with that I remove the straps holding his legs down and shove a wedge under his body forcing his hips up into the air and parting his legs making sure that his cock and balls are not trapped beneath him. It is the first glimpse I get of his manhood, and I am surprised to see he is partially erect. He has to be a good eight inches and he seems just a thick as Jon which puts him at about an inch and a half thick. It makes me want to suck him down my throat just to hear the moan that will be brought forth from his lips.

I walk over to the dresser again and look through one of the drawers till I find a parachute. I walk back to the table grabbing a length rope on my way. Once back to the table I find Leati still has his eyes closed. Anticipation as left a light sweat on his body and I look over to Jon in the cage to see his eyes wide and his hands gripping the front bars of the cage. I walk behind Leati and place the parachute snugly around the base of his balls tying off the two ends of the rope to the two holes on the top and bottom of the lowest parts of the parachute. I knot the length together and make the rest of the rope into a very long leash connecting his balls to my hand. Dropping the rope I walk over to get a free standing doll rod. Its is essentially a doll stand for a human and bring it just to the end of the rope, sliding the loop around the pole and walking backward till the rope pulls taunt against his balls and they begin to stretch away from is body. Leati's head rears up from the table as a roar tears forth from his throat. I wait till he drops his head back down to the table. His legs tremble and as I return to his side, I run my hand along the rope, flicking it every so often earning a groan in response. "There, pet, do you think this will help?" I ask as I begin to run my nails gently along the still exposed and now tautly pulled flesh of his sack. His response is a hiss of pained pleasure and I watch his cock swell and throb.

"Yes Mistress." he groans and his breath starts to come in ragged pants.

"Good." I say and then I bring my hand back, dropping it to his ass hard, which causes him to jerk, which pulls the rope tighter. It's a slow pace now. I let him try to catch his breath in between spanks, and it is about fifteen minutes later when a panted and barely audible plea escapes Leati's lips, "Please, Mistress, Mercy. No more please."

"Have you learned your place here then, pet?"

"Yes Mistress" he pants thighs shaking, fists clenching in the mitts, eyes screwed shut, he is gone to the sensations, and he looks amazing.

"And where is your place, pet?" I ask him.

"When I am here, Mistress, I am beneath you." he admits in complete surrender.

"Good, Pet, I think you have earned a reprieve, don't you?" I offer.

"If it pleases you, Mistress." is his response.

"Yes, pet, it will, you may rest for a bit, I want the Pup to not feel left out, don't you think he deserves some of my attention as well?"

"Oh yes, Mistress, very much so."

And with that I turn to Jon, I wish I could be surprised by the puddle of pre-cum beneath him, but I am not. "So, pup, wanna trade places with your friend?"

**Te-he, ok I know not quite a tame Roman, but still a respectful one. What did you think, let me know? This is starting to really get my brain going! I don't know, too far yet? Either way, show some love, if you want more please leave a comment. Even if you just follow the story, please review! **

**Thank You So Much For Being A Part Of This With Me!**


	10. Change Places!

**Ok, Jon, let's see how much you really want that reward…..tehe! Maybe I am the devil who needs dealing with?**

"I know I told you to remain silent, but I would like an answer to my question, pup. Do you wish some attention other than just a reward or do you just want to keep sitting in those cages?" I ask him smirking at his somewhat shocked expression, all the while my hands stroke Leati's thighs which still tremble from the tension. I plan on letting him down but I will make it very clear when I do that he will do nothing to take care of his currently raging erection. For now I will sooth him till Jon gives me an answer.

Jon looks like a deer in headlights, not quite sure if he wants my attention when his friend just pissed me off. He thinks I am angry, but I am not, I knew it was just a matter of the right pain, pressure, and time till the big Samoan got the point to my little lesson. He is a faster learner than I gave him credit for. Jon finally looks up to my face and thinks for a bit, his answer is a bit breathy and low, he answers a bit brokenly but he seems more in awe than anything else. "Yes, Mistress, I want some attention."

"Good, Then lets get your friend off the table so that you can get on It." and I set about releasing the leather holding Leati. I leave the mitts and parachute on him and he does not protest. I retrieve a pillow from the bed I place it near the table and point to it, "Kneel for me there, pet. You're going to want a good view of this." I tell him, and he obeys. Groaning as the tension against his sack softens just a bit, he seems a bit awkward and at first I think he is in a higher zone of subspace that I had originally thought, till it dawns on me that it's the mitts causing the issue. He looks up at me with a small plea in his eyes. "No; pet. The mitts stay, I don't want either of you getting off before it's time."

He nods and says nothing. Tangling his still damp hair in my fist I tilt his head back up to mine and kiss him soundly, earning a moan from the man, no fight this time just surrender, and I suppress my squeal of glee, so proud when he walked in, so humble in one hour!

I turn to the cage and the waiting Jon. Let's see just how bad he wants that reward shall we? I walk over and open the door waiting for Jon to crawl out. When he does I point to the table and he crawls over to it and waits, he does not which side I want him to lay on so he waits, he really must want that reward, his behavior has been utterly perfect. I want to test it so bad, but I also don't want to have to deal with the devil if he is unleashed from his cage so I will keep it on par with a light session for us. "You said you would switch positions with him, pup, so do it, on your belly stick that ass in the air." I state, and his immediate obedience almost makes me want to reward him then and there, almost. I don't strap him down, but I do go get another parachute and length of rope. I return and Jon has been watching. He does not protest, but I can see the apprehension in his eyes, self discipline not being one of his strong suites, but we needed to work on that a bit anyway. I get the parachute and rope attached and step back.

"Now, here's how this is going to work pup, I am going to stand here and you are going to wait there, anytime you move I take a step back, when I reach the end of the rope then I get to pull as hard as I want for ten minutes and if you endure those ten minutes in silence then you get your reward, sound fair?"

"Yes Mistress, that sounds very fair."

"Would you like to tell Leati just what you asked for as a reward for tonight?"

"He knows already, Mistress, we talked about it on the way over."

"Well then I guess, you two planed for a good night?"

"Yes, Mistress, we did."

"I hope you two didn't plan to mutiny on me, that would not have worked out well for either of you would it have?"

They both chuckle and answer together, "No Mistress."

"Good, Time to be still now pup, let's begin." and I wait for Jon's every move.

Fifteen minutes later, and I am just about to the end of the length of rope. I have about a foot to go, and Jon has been really trying to keep still. Poor thing, the ADD is killing him, and I can hear the gears in his head turning. He is thinking about what is in his future, not just a chance to fuck me again but a chance to fuck my ass, while I am riding his friend. I have to admit I am kind of looking forward to it myself. Jon proved to be a good fuck; I am curious to feel what Leati has to offer me. He has been smirking to himself and shaking his head this whole time, he knows as well as I that Jon just can't keep still sometimes. As the minutes pass I get more and more impressed a whole ten minutes goes by before I need to take another step back, one more and I am at the end. I wait, just as he reaches another ten minutes I see him shift on his knees and with one last step back I know Jon feels the rope goes taunt. I hear the whispered shit and I hear him sigh. He stiffens, readying himself for the oncoming pain. I look to the clock and as I step my time I begin to pull. Jon's breath tries for something steady but after a minute or so it is nothing but rugged deep gulps. he does not shift himself now he knows I will only pull harder and give it just a bit more pressure after five minutes and let him have the remainder in a somewhat even keel of pain. Once the ten minutes are up I drop the rope, and Jon's relief is a deep groan but he remains still. I walk back to the table, pleased at his silence. Once by his side I slap his ass hard on both cheeks watching the handprints bloom. I just could not help myself; trust me, if you had ever seen his ass you would not be able to keep from placing a few handprints on it either. Once Jon regains a steady breathing rhythm I look back and forth between them, pleases and not going to lie a bit excited about rewarding them.

"Well boys, I Must say, I am pleased, not I think you both have earned that reward, Let's get all this cleaned up and you boys can take to over to that king sized bed and have what Jon asked me for earlier, what do you say?" I ask. They look at each other eyes sparkling and smirks growing as they both look to me and answer, "Yes, Mistress."

Wow, I think I just might be in trouble.

**All you get for now. Ok now to figure out which way to go from here. But first, review please, and any suggestions are also welcome. Please, feed me more, and I will do the same for you! Later!**


	11. Game Changer

**So, how's it been? oh wait you don't wan to talk you want to read, well then on with the show….dirty birdies ;P**

It takes all of ten minutes to get all the equipment wiped down, the parachutes go into the basket for cleaning as well as the cage Jon had been wearing. Once it's all cleaned up I excuse myself to use the bathroom, leaving the boys to get comfortable. As I contemplate wither I should remove the little red tube dress I had put on for the night along with my seven inch heels. I chose the heels, leaving me to my five foot five height. I also take my hair out of the pony tail I had it in letting my blood red hair fall softly around my shoulders and just a bit own my back. Checking my eye makeup around my grey eyes and removing my plumb lipstick I take one last glance at my moon pale skin and exit the bathroom.

Jon and Leati are lounging on the bed, with enough space for me to easily get between them with room to spare. Jon is watching my approach, slowly stroking his newly freed cock and licking his lips at my approach, but he does not move to come get me. Leati on the other hand has his tattooed arm across his eyes and is messaging his erection as well as slipping his hand down every so often to cup and roll his balls in his hand.

"Poor, pet, are you a bit sore?" I ask Leati as I begin to climb up the bed to the two waiting men. He nods and reaches out to me with the arm that was covering his eyes. I take it and he pulls me up overtop of him and I straddle his hips my dress riding up onto my waist as I do. Jon inhales sharply and Leati looks over to his friend. Jon's eyes are locked onto the neither area where my dress has ridden up and as I hover over Leati's hips I realize that the Samoan has not noticed my lack of underwear yet. Jon's eyes meet mine and I blush, Shit I actually blush. Leati's soft chuckle brings me back to him; meeting his amused smirk I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, well I guess we where not the only ones looking forward to having a good evening." Leati's deep baritone purrs forth from his throat, grey eyes dancing in glee of what is to come. His sudden movement catches me off guard and I soon find myself on my back, blinking surprised up at Leati. "Now that your fun is over I think it's time for me to have mine. You still have him to control don't worry. This was all worked out before hand. Now as for that mutiny you said we both had planed, it's not his overthrow, I am disposing you my queen, not your precious puppy, but I am gonna be the king for the rest of this evening and either you are gonna behave or I am not going to give you a choice."

"Wait a minute, you agreed, You said you would obey me." I rage up at the Samoan. I am so pissed, and Jon just sits on the other side of the bed, watching with a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. "You agreed Leati, you even signed an online contract."

"Yes, I did, and do you remember the wording of said contract, article seventeen if I recall. 'I Mistress Siren agree to switch sides and submit to one Leati Joseph Anoa'i, aka Roman Reigns, when I have had my fill of his submission and release him for the night.' you signed too, Mistress, and if my memory recalls you did release me for the night did you not?" He is so smug now, so confident, and unfortunately for me, so unbelievably right. FUCK!

I look over to Jon who has not moved and I begin to see Dean stiring behind his eyes. Great, just great, the brat's awake. Now I have to be on my knees to Leati while trying to control Dean Brat Ambrose. This evening just got more interesting, yeah, let's go with that. I sigh and look back to Leati "Fine, where do you want me to stash the brat?" I ask him, jerking my head in Jon's direction.

Leati shrugs, and then looks around the room eyes falling to my armchair, he can't be serious, no way will I ever let a slave sit in my chair. Leati is so getting punished for and broken the next time he comes to me if he even thinks I will let Jon sit in My chair.

"How about the chair, kitten, we can cover it in a blanket from the bed, his skin will never even touch the leather and he can then have a prefect view of everything." Leati says with a smirk.

"Not an option, Chose again!" I all but yell at him.

"Ok," he chuckles, then looks around again eyes finding the human sized pet bad over by the cage, " We will move the pet bed over before your throne my queen and he can sit there and still watch." he says getting up and moving the bed in front of my chair, and turning to me. Leati raises an eyebrow and nods to Jon.

"Go sit on your bed, pup, wait till I call you and do not cum!" I tell him.

"Yes, Mistress" Jon states and does as he's told eyes sparkling in delight, looks like he was hoping I was going to get mine tonight. Dean must be thrilled that he will get to witness my servitude to another, and if Mox catches the sent, I know I am in trouble.

Leati looks over to the bed and his eyes wander up and down my form, licking his lips he reaches over and slips his boxers and pants back on leaving everything else off. Turning to me he stretches out his neck before running his fingers through his hair.

"Now, kitten, let's play. I kinda wished you had left those heels on, but oh well lets see just how good of a girl you can be. Walk yourself over here, take that slip of fabric from your body off on the way and kneel before your King." he orders pointing to the ground before him. I can't keep the scowl off my face. I begin to get off the bed and move toward Leati, as I near him I place my hand to the hem of my dress, and begin to pull up once it's off I toss it straight into his face before I kneel. Looking directly into his eyes not backing down, no surrender. I hear Jon chuckle and look over to him. Jon lounges on the pet bed, hand wrapped around his cock and slowly stroking. His amused eyes are a bit glazed over and he is smirk is growing. My eyes harden, and Jon meets then, and there is a spark of passion and sadistic desire that seems in perfect glee with what is about to happen. Jon brings he free hand up to his mouth and sucks two fingers inside coating them is spit. Pulling them out he lowers his now spit slicked hand down between his legs, throwing his head back an groaning as it looks like he is fingering himself before his eyes return to mine, pupils dilated and lust darkened, "Payback is a Bitch, isn't it Mistress." Mox spits at me, well shit, shit, Shit, SHIT!

Leati draws my attention back to him by clearing his throat holding up to me a spider gag and arm binder, where did he find and when did he get those. His smirk grows and he looks like a cat about to swat the canary and go in for the kill, "Stand Up." he commands, and I stand and then run. Not that I will get far mind you, just as my hand pulls open the door, Leati's is slamming it shut, Picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder slapping my ass with each step and word.

"Very"

slap

"Naughty"

slap

"Kitty"

Slap, slap, slap!

"Now I was gonna be gentle with you, but you just lost that privilege, and since you seem to have no trouble dishing out a punishment that fits a crime, let's give you a taste of your own medicine shall we." Leati finishes setting me down on the floor where I was kneeling, tangling his hand in my hair his grip is brutal but I do deserve it, I ran from him after all. "What would you do to a sub who ran from you like a scared little bitch. huh?" he asks me, grey eyes raging and promising that I am truly never going to run from him again. Let's be honest with him then, it's my best option. The one and only time a sub ran from me I suspended her and made her take a fake dick in all her holes with a wand left on high against her clit and made her cum till she passed out, if she was so scared of pain I would give her all the pleasure she wanted so she had no fear coming to me, it took her forty five minutes before she passed out.

" Well, Sir, the only sub to ever run from me, did so cause she was scared of pain, so I overloaded her with pleasure till she passed out." I tell Leati.

"But you don't fear pain do you?" He asks

"No, I do not, but I do not like pain." I inform. He nods. He is looking around the room when his eyes stop on the spanking bench, before dragging me over to it. Jon's laugh following us, Leati ties me down to the bench making sure that I can not move an inch before returning to me with the spider gag as Jon's laughter continues.

"Shut up, Jon, or you don't get to help," he barks, and then turns to me once Jon is silent, "So, I am gonna light that ass of yours up for running from me kitten, then I am gonna spread that ass wide open till you gape, then we are gonna make sure your nice and wet for me, and while I am stretching that little ass hole of yours, your gonna swallow your pups cock till he pours himself down your throat, and just to make sure you do, I am gonna force your mouth open with this," he states waving the gag in my face, "Any questions?"

"No Sir," I answer him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"That's right, kitten. Now it's your turn to surrender, I gave you a fight, I have no doubt that your gonna give me the same." and with that he begins. His pace is slow and deliberate; he leaves no part of my ass untouched. He is following a good pattern working from the outside edges of my rear to the middle, left side then right. Top of my ass to the bottom, then repeats the process. I can't see the clock so I don't know how long it's been but I feel the pain beginning to increase and intensify, I know I will not be able to keep quiet for him, I have already started to squirm under his hand as much as the ropes allow. I will not cry for him, I will not beg him to stop. He will not win, not with Mox watching. I try so hard but after he begins round six, or is it seven? Shit the pain is getting unbearable and I am starting to lose focus, I can feel myself starting to slip into sub space, for the pain to begin to get overwhelming, and I know I will not be able to hold out much longer. How long has he been spanking me, how long have I been tied to this bench? How long…shit, my ass is on fire. I hear the first whimper leave my throat and Leati chuckles.

"Took you long enough to get out of your own head, so I think it's gonna be about fifteen more minutes before your begging for me to stop." he states not breaking pattern or rhythm. Increasing the power a bit thought, he was holding back, shit. My brain begins to melt a bit, and I am really struggling against the ropes holding me down. I can't help the moans and sharp cries that begin to leave my mouth. It causes both men to chuckle and I am in hell. The next round begins and my brain is fired, and I begin to beg, I can't help it now, my ass feels like it is on fire. Leati stops and begins to just rub my sore ass.

"Yeah, baby girl, you'll never run from me again will you?" he chuckles.

"No Sir." My reply is breathy and almost non existent. Leati moves into my line of vision and holds up the gag, I open my mouth to accept it, and am confused when he waits.

"Don't you think you should give your pup a command before I put this in your mouth?" he asks.

"Pup, come over here and spill yourself down my throat." I command Jon, my eyes never leaving the stunning grey of Leati's eyes.

"With Pleasure, Mistress" is Jon's reply and he is by my head in a flash, eyes gleaming and cock stiff and leaking precum. Leati fastens the gag in place and stands, going over to Jon and whispering something in my ear. Jon nods and Leati goes over to the chest of drawers opening the top drawer and retrieving the rainbow sherbet flavored lube. He returns walking behind me again and I hear the cap being popped and soon my ass checks are spread. I feel Leati's finger begin to circle my hole, and as he breaches the tight ring of muscle I feel fingers caress my face. Jon tilts my head up just a bit and with a smirk begins to slowly sink his cock into my waiting mouth. I am surprised at how gently he begins and as he tries to be considerate of the fact that I can not stop him in any way. He begins to slowly stroke his dick in and out of my mouth, making sure to avoid hitting my gag reflex, and I feel another finger enter my ass. I moan and begin to try to squirm again and both men groan.

"Yea, that's right Si, keep going, feels so good." Jon"s groan is heated.

"Nice, baby girl, Nice, just keep yourself relaxed for me, gonna see just how much you can fit in this ass." Leati's words are half growled from his throat and he slips another finger into my ass, as I groan again Jon begins to thrust a little harder into my mouth and I feel and orgasm approach. Just as I feel another finger enter my ass, Jon cums down my throat and I try to swallow but the gag lets some slip out. Neither of them seems to mind, and just as I am about to cum, Leati pulls his fingers from my ass and spanks me on last time.

"Not yet, baby girl, not till the both of us are balls deep."

**So yea, till next time. review please!**


	12. Feeling Like the Main Corse

**So who needs another cold shower…yeah, my head is full of dirty dirty things, now onto the smut…**

I feel the ropes holding me to the bench loosen and the gag is taken from my mouth I swallow properly a few times and look up at both men who now stand before me.

"Well Jon, I think it's about time" Leati says with a smirk.

"You think she is ready for us both?' Jon asks

"Yea, baby girl is ready, she took four of my fingers up her ass, she is nice and stretched now, and I am sure she will behave for us, won't you kitten?' Leati looks me in the eyes and I can only nod. I feel like a pile of goo, and there is no way either of them are done with me.

"Ok so she is ready for me, is she wet enough for you?" Jon asks Leati who just laughs.

"Oh yeah, she was dripping before I even stopped spanking her. She is gonna fall apart so nicely. Let's get her to the bed."

I feel the ropes go and I try to stand up, when I get my upper body off the bench I feel myself lifted again. My arms circle Leati's shoulders and I cling to him as he walks me over to the bed. I wait for the rough hands and needy grabbing but am surprised as he is gentle. Leati leans down slowly and captures my lips in and unhurried kiss. It's full of passion and want, and he takes his time exploring my mouth when I grant his seeking tongue access. When I am breathless he pulls away and slowly begins to stroke his fingers along my skin, which is already over sensitized from the spanking and fingering. I squirm and arch beneath him and as I bring my hands down from his neck they are caught and pulled. Leati stretches my hands above my head and holds them there in one of his. His free hand goes down my body, caressing along my skin softly. he skims my nipples with his palm, and tweaks them with his fingertips gently. I moan and buck looking for more, mind jumping from one thought to the next. I feel needy and on the edge of implosion when I finally begin to plead "Leati, Please, Please just fuck me."

His response is a chuckle and then he rolls me over to straddle his waist again. I can't help myself I grind myself down against his erection, and am rewarded with a truly animalistic growl. then his hands still my hips and hold me in place, his voice trickling through the fog in my head, it's one word but it feels like fresh air "Condom" All I can do is point to the night stand. Jon helps he opens the drawer and pulls out two condoms, handing one to Leati, who opens it and pushes me back to sit on his thighs as he puts the condom on. Jon pulls my head back and kisses me deep. Passion and desire warring with need and greed, but he is so still, so still. I can't tell who is in control at the moment, is it Mox, can't be, no aggression, Dean perhaps, wait no, no sass, could my Pup have complete control? As much as I wish to ponder that thought it is all but obliterated as Leati lifts me and slowly pulls me down onto his covered cock. A wailing moan is drawn forth from my throat as I sink down onto him, He feels massive and I feel almost stretched to my limits. Leati let's me squirm on top of him and get adjusted to his size and once I do I begin to roll my hips against his, my pace must have been a bit fast cause his hands find my hips again and he slows my movements down. I groan is frustration and he chuckles again. I feel my senses start to drift. I am floating and I only have one anchor, Leati's cock inside my pussy is a solid weight, a steel pole that keeps me centered to reality and I ride him slowly. Gliding myself up and back down on him in a pace that feels both too damn slow and way to fucking fast. I don't know how long I was going but I feel a hand at my shoulder blades pushing me forward to Leati's chest. Leati pulls my head down to rest on his shoulder and I feel another dick begin to poke at my asshole. Jon, how did I forget Jon. Damn these men, I have lost control of myself, shit.

I did not even clench as Jon breeches my ass with his cock head, instead I moan and push back against him. Jon chuckles and shushes me, petting a hand down my back as he slowly pushes in a bit further only to pull back. Giving me short soft thrusts till he is fully buried inside my ass. I can only moan and wither between them, I feel so full. I can't seem to recall when I started to beg them to move but both men seem to be in no rush. Once Jon was fully seated both of them let out a strangled curse and held so still. They seem to pay no heed to my breathy moans and soft whimpered pleas; it feels like forever before I feel one of them move, then the other. They soon find a rhythm one going in while the other draws back and I never feel them both fully pull out, they both leave the head just inside me. It is glorious, such a deliciously debauched feeling. I don't even feel the orgasm build it just crashes down upon me in a tidal wave that has me clenching around both men's cocks. Leati growls and speed up his pace, Jon moans and starts to curse also speeding up. It is a few minutes later when Jon falters for a moment then I can feel him throb inside my ass wit his release. Leati stops moving giving Jon a chance to finish and pull out. When Jon does pull out and flop over onto the bed next to us, I wonder if I get to ride Leati to completion, so I begin to sit back. I get about three or four good strokes before my world spins and I am on my hands and knees, I feel the momentary lose of Leati before he is buried to the hilt inside me once again. One hand Tangles in my hair, the other grips my hip and he begins to pound me with all his power and I love every minute of it. I scream for him and cum twice more before he roars his release and throbs deep inside of me, and I collapse onto the bed when he pulls out.

I don't remember much after that, the boys clean us all up and get me settled into the bed between them. I feel myself drift off to sleep and I hear Leati mutter to Jon, "How much trouble are we in the next time we come to visit?" Jon chuckle sleepily, but answers.

"Brother, she is not gonna release you so early ever again, in fact she may just break your ass next visit." I begin to drift off to sleep snuggled between them and the only thought in my head is, Damn Right, boys, both of you are in deep shit next visit, Leati will be broken. I guarantee it!

**Yup, so…Leati is fucked, Jon is in deep shit, and Siren is gonna whip both their asses. Tehe. Ok your turn, show me some love, or tell me how much I frustrate you, which ever. Review people, feed the monster...but truly thanks!**


	13. Not A Happy Siren

**Happy Trukey Day, here is an update. Yep, hold onto your seats folks, this is about to get nasty.**

I awoke the next morning snuggled between Jon and Leati, and I was pissed! There was no other way around it, I would be civil and set up our next meeting. When the boys woke I acted like everything was fine, I had a bit of tension in my body which Jon picked up and tried to help relieve, and I let him feel as if he did, but I was so angry that I knew that I would be taking it out on someone later, and once I did I could get down to planning the breaking of one Leati Joseph Anoa'i! Watching his breaking would be all the reminder that Jon should need, but I am still going to punish that little brat good as well. As I logged into my date book their next visit two months from now, I said my goodbyes as if all was well and went to back to my office, I had arrangement to make after all.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I sit on my throne in the dungeon. Yes the Dungeon, I almost never use it unless I have a distinct need to be a bit brutal, and oh the need I have for brutality tonight. It is ten thirty on the dot when James and Casper lead Jon and Leati before me cuffed and deposit them kneeling at my feet, right on time. As soon as my security leaves Jon looks up through his eyelashes at me asking permission to speak, my nod is his answer.

"Guess we are in trouble from last time, huh?"

"Pup, you have no idea."

He gulps and slumps a bit to rest back onto his heels, he knows that I only bring the truly bad here. He knows that tonight is going to be a hard night. Leati looks up through his hair which is out of its ponytail and free flowing across his shoulders, "Don't you think you should take your anger out on the person who deserves it Mistress, it was I who defied you, not him."

"Oh, I am well aware of where the blame for my fury goes, and I have every intention on making you pay for your little act of aggression, but pup, needs a lesson too pet. He needs to be reminded that although I can be gentle with him, I can also be brutal and mean, let's just say a reminder of how good he has it is in order, and you my proud little pet, you have a date with true submission." As I finish I can see both men resign themselves to the fate I have in store. Jon wastes no words, he seems to understand that he deserves what is coming, Leati on the other hand is all controlled anger and a bit of sadness, he does not wish to be tamed, I can see that now, but unfortunately for this stallion, his time of running wild and free is DONE! I watch as both men shuffle a bit uncomfortably and I try to calm down a bit, seeing Leati has brought back a lot of the rage I felt this past two months and I will definitely need to get myself back under control before I go too far. So I center myself and calm a bit before remembering that after tonight Leati will truly know his place. Once that is done I begin ordering Jon to stand and go over to the doll stand waiting by suspension rig. I uncuff Jon and have him strip which he does gracefully, once done I secure him to the doll stand, place a posture collar around his neck so that he is forced to only look ahead of him, and then place a ball gag in his mouth, none of which he fights. Once done I turn back to Leati, who has watched everything, and I see the apprehension in his eyes, should have thought of that before your little mutiny pet.

I move to him and raise his chin with my finger tips, and when his eyes meet mine, I show him all the carefully controlled rage I have, he sighs, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he reopens his eyes he is all calm and self righteous, silly pet, you will submit, it is just a matter of time and I think we both know that. I drag him to standing position by the fingers under his chin and with my hand on his elbow guide him to stand in the center of the suspension rig.

"Are you going to fight me, Pet?" I question him as I turn my back to retrivie the suspension cuffs and spreader bar.

"No, Mistress, I will allow my restraints, and my collaring, but I will not just hand over myself, I hope you understand."

"I do, but we have a bit of a problem, there can only be one true top in this triangle, and although I have agreed to play nice and kneel for you sometimes does not mean you have equal rights as I do, that is something you need to understand, this pyramid is Jon on the bottom, you in the juicy middle, and me on top, and you will either accept that fact or not, but by the end of tonight you will ask next time before you take, and if you get the privilege of me ever kneeling before you again I hope you will remember what a special privilege it is!" When I finish he just nods. I release him from his cuffs and order him to strip as well, he once again leaves his boxers on and I strap the suspension cuffs onto his wrists and attach them to the spreader bar with a sigh. I go over to the wall and grab the winch button lowering the hook to the suspension rig; once it is lowered I attach rope to the ends of the spreader and then tie it off around the hook. Once secured I go back and raise the hook again till Leati stands just about comfortable on his feet, this will change soon I have every intention of tying his ankles to the side posts. Which I do leaving him all stretched out and pulled taunt, it is a delicious sight.

"Now, three things pet. One you should have remembered from the last time that when I say to strip I mean all of your clothes. Second I hope you can hold this position a bit, I have lots planed for it, and three, your safe word for the night is Justice." His glare is priceless and as I rip he boxers from his body and turn to look as Jon, whose eyes have gone wide I walk over to the supplies table and pick up the other posture collar. I walk back to Leati and offer him the collar waiting for him to kiss it before I lock it to his neck. He does not hesitate and once it is in place I hear his breath release in a slow hiss. he flexes in his bonds testing them and I watch as he looks for any give in the ropes and leather holding him in place when he is sure of all the restrictions placed upon him. Leati settles himself into a somewhat comfortable position and looks in my direction as much as his collar allows, he is seeking permission to speak which I grant with a nod.

"Mistress, how exactly do you plan on going about this?"

"Good question, pet, not going to tell you, let's just say if you thought I had pushed your limits the last time we played then you are definitely going to feel pushed hard tonight. I have a feeling that pain is not such a big problem for you either sweet, so I think that we are going to give you quite the mix of sensations tonight." I walk out of his line of vision and retrieve the parachute, small metal bucket, rope, fishing weights, flogger, cockring, and tingling lube. I walk behind the bound Samoan and place the parachute snuggle around his balls, the I tie the rope to the holes and then to the bucket handle, letting it sway between his legs it's only a small pressure now, but that will grow as I add the fishing weights, but none of those just yet, next I take the lube and the cockring and walk to his front, slicking my hand I begin to stroke his semi erect dick. Leati is groaning when I get him fully hard and hisses as I slide the cockring down onto the base of his shaft. He is leaking precum by the time I stand again giving him a few soft strokes as I look him over. He is just about perfect and ready for the next. I retrieve the last item I want for now from the table and walk back over to him. I place the vibrating ring just under the head of his cock and turn it on low. Leati moans like a wanton whore and I wonder to myself how long that will last, as I walk behind him again and pick up my flogger, it is the soft suede and I have no desire to use the heavier ones in my arsenal tonight, so I begin to swish it through the air.

"Ready, Pet, cause I know I am." his moan is my only response and I steal a glance at Jon before I begin to bring the flogger down against Leati's shoulders and back. Jon looks stunned, breathing erratic around the gag in his mouth, eyes blown wide with lust, small bits of drool dropping down onto his heaving chest. Of course the most delicious sight is Jon's weeping rock solid cock, I wonder if just watching will get him off, then I think maybe I should begin his punishment now, kill two egos with one blow. I pause in flogging Leati who has closed his eyes to try and work through the pain and let the flogger rest across my shoulders. I go over to the table and pick up the small male masturbating device that has it's own motor and battery and another cockring. Heading back over to Jon I pick up the lube that I had previously discarded and apply a generous amount to the masturbator and Jon, then slide the cockring down and make sure it is secure before getting the masturbator set up and turned on low. Jon's deep groan is music to my ears along with Leati's labored breathing, and I look up into Jon's eyes to see them cloud over in complete surrender.

"There pup, did not want you feeling left out now do we." Jon moans again and I leave him to walk back behind Leati and begin to flog him again, shoulders, back, ass, thighs, I leave no part unlashed, and I am not going to hard, just enough to dull all that pleasure down so that he can not cum so easily. Not that he could with the cockring, but never the less, when both men blow that's when this all ends, wonder if I should tell them that, nah, not just yet let's get a bit deeper into the trenches shall we. Leati's hips move as much as they can and so do Jon's both men stuck in a bit of an unrelenting hell of bliss. Guess Leati should have learned respect the first time, well I don't think he will be making the same mistake twice, now will he. I flog Leati for about thirty minutes before his shallow breathing and growling bring me to check on the two of them. I start with Jon walking over to him and removing the gag.

"How are you feeling pup?"

"Mistress, I am sorry, I should have talked him out of it, Please Forgive Me."

"That is not what I asked you, but thank you for the apology, now, tell me how are you feeling pup?"

"On Edge, Mistress, Bliss and agony, I hate, I love it, Thank you, please make it end."

"Not yet pup, not yet." and I leave him, I do not replace the gag, but let it drop to the floor as I hear him scream out a staved off orgasm and walk over to Leati.

"And you, pet, how are you doing?" His only response is a fury filled glare and a growl.

"Well so you both know, all this ends after both of you spill yourselves for me, and further more I do not plan on making it that easy for you Pet." Leati growls louder and lunges forward as much as the restraints allow and I just watch. He is just about as primal as it gets and I can see that I may need to start adding the weight but first I turn up the vibrating ring to medium and stroke him a few times, the deep groan as well as his eyes slipping shut at my touch makes him look beautiful. Such a proud, strong warrior, and about to be so destroyed, I walk over a retrieve the fishing weights, holding them up for Leati to see and Jon all but screams out a moan. As I glance back over my shoulder at him I notice that his eyes are softly focused on what is in my hand I guess he has realized what comes next. So let's turn this into a game shall we. I turn back to Leati who is looking at me with a bit of hope since I have stopped the flogging, till he notices the weights. Then his eyes go a bit wide themselves, and I can now see how glazed over they are as well.

"Let's play a little game pet. I will ask you questions and for every right answer I will give you a stroke with my hand, and if you get it wrong I add a weight to the bucket currently hanging off your nuts." I am answered by another growl and something mumbles just low enough that I can not hear.

"Sorry pet, what was that?'

No answer, so I drop a weight into the bucket, he groans.

"What did you mumble pet?'

Again no answer, PLINK. Groan.

"What was it you mumbled pet?"

"Go fuck Yourself, that's what I mumbled, bitch, when I get my hands on you, your not gonna ever do this to me again, I will make you beg to kneel at my feet. You will rue the day." Leati growls in fury I make no move to respond, I just give him one soft slow stroke and he all but moans and flexes into my hand.

"There now, was answering me so hard?"

"No" it's a tight lipped reply, but it is a reply, so I stroke again and his eyes roll back into his head.

"Was your first time here being under my thumb so bad that you felt the need to one up me?"

I wait a beat, and when I get no answer, PLINK, in goes another weight, and Leati roars as he almost cums. Then growls again, and his eye open wide.

"Was I to hard on you last time you where here?"

"No" and I stroke.

"Was I so gentle that you felt the need to show me how it was done?"

"No." Stroke.

"Did you not enjoy your submission?"

…PLINK

"Did you not enjoy your submission?"

…..PLINK, PLINK

"DID YOU NOT ENJOY YOUR SUBMISSION?"

"I loved it, and it scared me." stroke

"Is that why you retaliated?"

"Yes, Mistress." stroke, finally some progress.

"Why must you fight so hard?"

"Cause I am the man, I am in control." stroke

"But are you in control?"

"No, Mistress." stroke

"Who is in control here?"

"You are Mistress Siren. You are." stroke

"That's right pet. So do you think I am ever going to need to remind you of this again?"

"I don't know Mistress." his answer is honest and I give him a second soft slow stroke.

"Can you cum through the pain, Pet?"

"If there is a bit more, yes, Mistress." stroke

"Do you need more pain?"

"Yes, Mistress, Please." Stroke, and I add the remaining weights, it is about three pounds of weight and Leati grunts with the pressure to his sack. Jon moans behind me and I turn up the vibrating ring on Leati to high, then go over and speed up the sleeve on Jon. Both men groan in pure ecstasy and Jon begs.

"Please, Mistress can I cum?"

"Having you been holding yourself back this whole time pup?"

"Yes Mistress."

"So good for me, yes pup, you may but first I want you to tell me what you have learned tonight."

"I have learned that even Moxley never wants to see you that pissed off ever again and that I really do have it good with you."

I speed up the sleeve once more and move to grasp Leati.

"Cum for me boys, Cum for me." I order them both.

Jon lets out a truly decadent moan and Leati roars once more as they both obey, spilling themselves onto the floor.

"What do my Boys have to say?"

"Sorry Mistress" they both reply hoarsely.

"And?"

"Thank You" Jon says, Leati whimpers and I turn to look at him.

"Thank You Mistress, May I have a kiss, please?" I kiss him slow and complete and he shows me just how sorry he is with that one kiss.

"Let's not make a habit of needing these reminders Pet. I already deal with one devil, Don't make me have to wrangle a Monster to boot." I tell him. Leati just chuckles a bit breathlessly but he nods. I remove the posture collars, the parachute and the rings and toys from both men. I bring over two soft leather collars and go through the ritual of having them both accept them, and as I lock them around their throats I hear a couple of completed sighs. Both men look blissful.

"James and Casper will be in to take you both to bed soon. I will see you both in the morning and we will discuss your next visit. Good nigh, Pup, Good Night Pet."

"Good Night Mistress." They answer together both almost dead asleep.

Good Night Indeed!

**Yea, so all that just happened, what do you think? Review and le me know. **


	14. In the Morning Light

**Ok, holidays make me crazy, but it's so much fun. Either way I am sorry for going so long between updates. He's a bit more for you all, this may get a bit fluffy but I hope you still enjoy.**

I awake the next morning and head over to the room James and Casper placed the boys in last night and I open it softly. I enter to soft breathing and a truly decadentsight to behold. Both of them are just barely covered by the sheets on their beds, collared, and peacefully sleeping soundly like children. They look edible; Jon's all stretched out one hand resting on his hip the other tucked up behind his head. Leati is on his stomach hair still down and cascading over his shoulders, one arm curled up by his temple his other arm laying by his side. I watch for a while before a soft sigh draws me to meet a pair of contented set of baby blues so clear and deep that I know Jon is in control. "Good Morning , Pup."

"Good Morning, Mistress, did you sleep well?" He asks whispering so as not to wake Leati.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

"Good, a bit tight, like I may have been struggling a bit too much against my bonds last night. Are we forgiven?"

I smile and nod my head walking over to his bed and crawl up to him, laying on my side next to him and I begin to gently run my fingertips over his side and arm as I prop my head onto my other hand, and Jon watches me, I already know that his question is forthcoming but he waits content to just enjoy my touch for the moment. When I look up into his eyes I notice he looks contented for the fist time in about four years. I smile at him and Jon smiles back. He regrettably gets out of bad to take care of being human and when he comes back to the bed and settles down next to me, he finally asks me for sex. He seems almost shy this time, and I grant it to him. This time he is soft and slow. This session he does not seek my surrender, He seeks both of our pleasures. He is sure of himself, his movements are intense but controlled. He kisses me with joy and kindness. Jon is just about finished when I hear a soft growl from the other bed, but I can not tear myself away from Jon's eyes. He is giving me my first glimpse into why he is so self destructive. I see the hurt, the need for love in Jon's eyes, and I also see peace. Jon seems blissful in our arrangement and now I see why Leati says he sleeps like a baby for a month after his visits. I may have to start ordering my puppy to call me once a month when it will be several months between our sessions. Jon finishes bowing his head and kissing me deep and complete. As we lay there feeling blissful and contented I pet Jon and look over to Leati.

Leati has been watching from where he was laying on his stomach. All I can see are his grey eyes through his hair. His hand that was curled by his temple is now covering his nose and mouth kind of like a mask. He has not touched himself his other hand is still by his side and when his eyes focus on mine, there is desire swirling in them but he just watches. He will not intrude on Jon's moment with me even though he wants some of me for himself. Jon rolls off of me and lays his head onto my shoulder as Leati gets up to go to the bathroom. When Leati leaves the room, Jon chuckles to himself. I turn to look at him.

"Tag in." he says and Leati chuckles softly. smirks at Jon and then looks to me for permission. I nod and Jon holds out his hand to Leati who gives his upturned hand a slap and the boys switch places as I laugh. I can't help it, it was funny. Leati lies down beside me and waits for permission to touch but I am feeling forgiving this morning and I reach up to unbuckle the collar around his throat and his hands stop me. "No, not yet, please Mistress."

"As you wish Pet, then I suggest you lower yourself down a bit and enjoy a light breakfast' I all but purr at him. Leati's eyes go from a soft grey to the grey of a raging storm. He wastes no time leaning down and settling himself between my thighs and he almost has me undone with his first slow soft lick. The things this man does with that tongue are downright sinful. He seems to know just where and how to lick to get a girl going. "Good Pet" I praise him and arch my back as he sucks my clit into his mouth and begins to swirl the tip of his tongue over and over it till I buck and shudder beneath him in orgasm. I am just about back from my high when my eyes focus on his grey ones hovering above me. He waits, not entering me, just keeping his body against mine. I can feel his erection pressing firm and full against my stomach. I look up to him and roll my hips against his in invitation but he still does not enter me. "Pet, did you still want this?"

"Yes, just savoring the moment, and waiting for permission."

"You already had it Pet, now put yourself to goods use, I am not done with you yet."

"Yes Mistress' and he slowly slides himself inside. Taking his time and allowing me to make small movements to fit him fully inside of me. Like Jon had done before him, Leati takes his time kissing me with passion and care, only going as fast and as hard as I urge. He is not giving me full power but he is not exactly holding back either. Leati wants me to get as much pleasure from this coupling as possible, and I orgasm twice more before something inside me snaps and has to feel him full force. I reach up and tangle both of my hands into his hair, Tugging his head back so that he looks me in the eyes, I move one hand to the collar and order as I remove it," Full Strength, do not hold back, and I want it now!"

Leati stills in shock for a moment and then I hear a soft growl before he pulls himself up into a push up position over me and draws back till just the head of his cock is still caressed by my opening and then unleashes hell. Leati pounds me with his full power and I am in pure bliss. He is raw and primal and I cum again harder than before which sends him over as well. As we both come back to earth I hear Jon whistle to himself. I look over at him and he has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Makes me wonder what our next visit will bring."

And we all laugh, what will your next visit bring indeed?

**Sorry for the short and sappy but I needed to get something up or you would all probably come hunt me down for more. Ok, kinda hitting road blocks so I am gonna ask for a bit of help. Review and answer, Should Siren give the boys a chance to top her together with out a fight, or continue to break in and train Leati? Either way, please review. **


	15. New Lessons, Old Reminders

**So….yeah, here is some more smut. Hope it is steamy enough for you all. **

The boys left the next day. I made arrangements for Jon to call me twice before their next visit. Mostly because it would be four months before I see them again. The two phone calls along with my pup locked away in chastity these past four months has made him very eager to obey. Leati seemed a bit concerned on the long laps being as he was wondering if he may be able to submit again after so long a time. I reassured him that he need not worry he may have been away and dominate over others but he will remember where his place his with me. He did not seem so sure.

**Four Months Later**

I am setting up the Pool House at around noon. I do not expect the boys till about 6pm this evening. I do want everything prefect. My phone rings, and as I check the ID, I notice it is my pup calling. I answer and am glad I started to get things set up early. They both got done early and have five days off. Three of which are mine. Three whole days just the three of us, and I plan on using each day wisely. I finish prepping the pool house and call Casper to bring enough food for three days. Clear the pool house schedule and do not disturb me for three days. Casper's smile as well as his bowed head tells me he is more than happy to obey. Jon says that they will be here at 3pm. It is around 1pm now so I go to shower and change. As I step out of the shower I look over the clothes I brought out with me. I need something that pops but is also very simple. I chose a dress of black mostly see through silk that is a similar style to the dress worn by the dragon mother from the "Game of Thrones" show, the blue one, with the gold clasps. Mine just happens to be black with silver clasps. I do not put on heels, opting to go barefoot and leave me to my 5'7'' height. I blush out my blood red hair and let it hang straight. It falls like a sheet of blood around my shoulders and down my back. I do not place any make-up on my face. Letting my natural features do their talking. It is around 2:30 when I return to the main room of the pool house. I find a seat next to the picture window and I bring forth a book, one of my favorites, "Yes, Mistress" short tales of male submission. I wait, now, my sweet boys will be here soon and then all our fun can begin.

Three pm on the dot brings the boys to the pool house on time. Jon enters and kneels at my feet and Leati follows behind. I let them wait. I finish the story and put down my book. I get up and walk over to the side table where I placed the two collars before my shower. As I return to the kneeling boys, Jon has begun to squirm and Leati has wiped the sweat from his palms onto his pants. I lift Jon's face to mine and offer him one of the collars, he kisses it and I place it around his throat gently. I lower Jon's face and raise Leati's face to mine, his eyes are a raging storm, I offer him the other collar and he hesitates. I understand now why his worry, all he wants to do is take me. He wants me to show him my submission, but he will not get it. It is about five minutes before Leati lowers his lips to the collar. I place it around his throat and as I lock it in place I raise his chin higher, "Oh, pet, I understand your worry now, but not to fret, I know just what you need."

I kiss Leati soundly and lower his head back down. As I look them both over I find I need to place a sound lesson into Leati, but I feel it is a lesson learned not by feeling but by watching. I walk over to the main part of the pool house and drag the cross chair to the center of the room and peak over to the boys. Jon's eyes are locked onto the chair, he remembers the last time I locked Mox back away and he shutters. Leati seems trying to keep his desires in check; he shakes with the effort to remain still and on his knees. Time for a real lesson my Samoan warrior.

"Pet, please come here, strip and sit down in this chair." I wait, Leti does not raise his eyes but he does stand and walk over to the chair, once there he strips completely for the first time following my order the first time. His movements are jerky but he still obeys. Once he sits into the chair, I begin to strap him down, he does not fight me and once he is strapped in I look him over. I walk back over to the side table and retrieve the other chastity cage; I lock it on Leati, and still no protest from him. My pet has me concerned, he is so still, no fight, but there is a tension that will not leave his body.

"Pet, are you ok?"

His eyes rise to mine, and I see the war in them. He knows an outburst will get him punished but he wants so much just to spew forth the venom that has begun to bubble up his throat. Just a small reprieve, he needs it.

"Let it all out Pet, I will not punish you for it. I want you to get it out so that we can move forward, please, let it all out."

He grits his teeth, and then it starts with a roar then his eyes meet mine "You better lower me good and quick. This beast inside me wants you beneath us, screaming, and cuming. I want you. I crave your dominance and it scares me. It makes me want to lower you." he finishes breath heavy and shallow. His eyes bore into mine and I nod my head.

"Just watch, pet, I think you will learn a lot today if you just watch." I turn to Jon and pull the key to his cage from between my breast where it has lay since he left. I walk back over to the window and sit twirling the chain with the key around my hand.

"So, pup, how do you think that you should earn your release?" I question looking down at him.

Jon looks up and thinks for a bit. Then he sighs and looks down. "How would you like me to earn it, Mistress?" Oh the little brat. Dean thinks he can slip out of something in order to get out of that cage Poor boy; he is going to get himself into some trouble.

"Well, pup, I think we should start with a reminder of why we are here." I stand and walk over to the main table; I pick up my heavy flogger. I look over to Jon, and then I motion over to the couch. Jon does not hesitate, striping on the way then bending over, kneeling onto the cushions and grabbing the back to holding on tight.

"Why do you come here, Jon?" I ask as I bring the flogger down against his ass.

"Because, Mistress, I needed a way to keep Mox from destroying me."

"And why did Mox need to be so destructive?" I ask bringing the flogger down again harder.

"Because I can not face my past, Mistress" he grunts and bows his head.

"Yet, you looked for ways to destroy yourself because you had too much pain inside to bear, so you looked to get it out anyway you could, till I offered you a better way." I say bringing my flogger down on his ass in quick secession fast and hard, and I do not stop till Jon's ass is as red as my hair. He did not cry out for mercy, he did not beg me to stop, and he is a trembling mess when I end. I wait till he regains his breath. Once he has regained a bit of himself.

"Turn around, pup, I want you to pleasure me, if you get me off in five minutes, I'll take that cage off your dick, and let you fuck me senseless."

Jon turns and slowly drops before me, raises my dress and sets his tongue against my center. It takes him all of three minutes before I shudder out a small orgasm against his tongue. "Well Done, Pup." Jon sits back against his heels and waits. I remove his cage and offer him the bed. I do not even look to Leati; I know he can see from his chair well enough.

Jon gets up and walks over to the bed, laying back against it and watching me. I think about just walking over to him but I turn first and face Leati. Once his eyes meet mine and the storm that rages inside them I place myself astride his lap. Raising my skirt so that my bare wet thighs slide along his as I raise my hand to the claps at my shoulders, I release the pins and let the silk fall. It slithers off my body and onto Leati and I watch his soft deep inhale of breath as he takes in the sent of my arousal. His eyes dilate and darken and I kiss his neck from where it meets his shoulder up to his ear. "It is not just bearing the pain to remind you of your place but also the pleasure of the reward for accepting your place as my submissive, I hope you are starting to understand this, Pet." I stand and walk over to Jon waiting on the bed.

I near Jon and crawl over to him stretching myself out next to him. Jon in turn pulls himself above me, kissing my shoulder, then down my chest, then one nipple, then the other. Taking his time, slowly making me squirm, so that Leati has a good show from his chair, Jon wants to show Leati how good I can be if I am given the proper respect. Jon worships my body, kissing and touching every inch of my skin. I am pushing his hands towards my core. He obeys, tracing one finger around my opening before plunging it in deep. He adds a second after I spasm out another small orgasm. a third finger after my third orgasm which is harder than the last one. My moans increase in pitch, and I am shivering with anticipation.

"Pup, now! I want you now!"

"Yes Mistress."

He enters me then and his pace is gentle and soft, slow and precise like the first time he took me. Jon wants me to beg him again, but as I look into his eyes I notice that it is not my begging that he wants, he wants me to show Leati what he gets when he obeys. Jon waits till I give a soft command on that to anyone else would sound like a plea. "Harder, pup, harder!" I looked up into Jon's eyes and kiss him deep, controlling him as his thrusts speed up, and his depth. The power behind his thrusts increases till I am screaming for him. I cum and cum, and cum again till I all but pass out. Jon pulls out and paints my skin with his seed, and once he is finished, he raises and gets a washcloth from the bathroom, it is warm and wet as he cleans himself from me. I look over to Leati, composing my head, I ask him. "Now, pet, what have you learned?"

**What did he learn indeed? till next time, but till then review please!**


End file.
